


Love Bomb

by TheGirlWithThe555



Series: Rated X(TNLoM)(Not Longfic Related) [2]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Font Demon doesnt get to finish, In The Woods, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, They get caught, Threesome, Wishful thinking of nonpainful loss of virginity, noncon but also con, normal penetration, two guys doing things to one girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: When The Font Demon goes to throw down an explosion orb at Tripitaka and Monkey, he makes a grave mistake and throws a love potion orb... A.K.A a love bomb.
Relationships: Font Demon/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: Rated X(TNLoM)(Not Longfic Related) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127780
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	Love Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by desire hucci remix by Meg Myers  
> https://youtu.be/C2A-Jbo-EaU
> 
> If anyone would like to listen to some sexy songs I've compiled on YouTube, here you go:  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-cKEYf8QYiHex8nQiFM78pRFDJqGqnPt  
> In the beginning it's like 2000's r&b and rap, then some newer rap, then some chill stuff, and then romantic eightys stuff. Lmao.

Sandy and Pigsy had gone to town and Monkey and Tripitaka were supposed to set up camp. Tripitaka was setting out bedrolls while Monkey gathered wood. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, but neither knew of the demon that watched them from behind the shadow of tall trees.  
Monkey released the bundle of wood in his arms before he patted off specks of bark from his clothes.

"Alright, that should be enough for the night," The Monkey King muttered as he turned to Tripitaka who sat on her bedroll and stared up at him.  
"Hey Monkey, do you think we're being watched?" Tripitaka finally asked as she peered back and forth. She just felt like there were eyes on her from somewhere out in the woods, but she couldn't quite place it. Monkey frowned as he too looked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't see anyone," he stated. Tripitaka was about to shrug, but a twig snapped.  
"Die you pathetic weaklings!" Monkey and Tripitaka's eyes widened at the blonde-haired demon who rushed into their camp. In his hand was an orb and he threw it forward. Tripitaka gasped and clenched her eyes shut, but an explosion never came.

"Fuck!" The demon's voice let out. Tripitaka opened her eyes little by little.  
"You," Monkey took a step towards The Font Demon, and the demon himself seemed to hazily gaze at Monkey. Tripitaka's eyes widened for a second when it hit her. Her eyes narrowed at the two as she breathed in a long inhale of perfumey air.

"Your hair is just," Monkey started to say once he reached the demon, he grabbed at strands of long blonde hair.  
"As exquisite as yours I would say?" The Font Demon asked as his own hands went to Monkey's hair and tangled into his brown locks.

"Okay, okay, how about this," Tripitaka marched over and they turned their eyes to her.  
"Oh, she is just adorable," The Font Demon stated as he now went to her, his hands trailing down her arms. Monkey smirked at his little false monk.  
"Isn't she? She always smells good too, smell her," Monkey suggested as he went to her and inhaled her scent long and deep. Tripitaka eyed the two of them.

"Since you can't decide who's hotter by hair, maybe you take your shirts off and then we can judge based on physique," Tripitaka suggested. Really, she just wanted to see them without so many clothes on...  
"Okay, but only because I love you," Monkey already began stripping armor. The Font Demon lowered his lips to Tripitaka's but didn't press them any further.

"Only if you take it off of me yourself," he whispered, making her face turn red.  
Monkey stopped in his tracks.  
"Wait, wait, I want her to take mine off too," he mumbled for the demon to stand up straight and turn to him. His hand came up to linger on Monkey's perfect expanse of smooth skin with strong muscles that rippled underneath.

"It's too late for you now," the demon teased. Tripitaka smacked his hand.  
"No touching, not yet," a mischievous look was on her face, one that both men found utterly irresistible.

"Well? I'm waiting," the demon muttered as he stared down at her as a lion would stare at its prey. Tripitaka's breath hitched in her throat, but her hands came up to start loosening the armor fastened around his shoulders. Her fingers fumbled a little, but she eventually got it off, and then she undid his cloak. It fell to his feet. Monkey picked up the pauldrons and set them by his own armor before he glued his eyes back to Tripitaka and the demon. He sighed dreamily. He loved them both so much.

Soon enough, both Monkey and The Font Demon stood there, no upper clothing or armor obstructing their perfect skin expanding over their torsos. Tripitaka circled first around the demon as he was closer and then around Monkey, eyeing their bodies up and down thoroughly.

"Hmm, I still don't know which one of you is hotter," she explained. Monkey crossed his arms over his chest for a moment before he turned to the side and began flexing his arms, his biceps bulging.  
"Maybe this helps?" He questioned. Tripitaka oogled his body with her eyes.  
"I can do that too," the demon muttered as he flexed his own arms. Tripitaka's eyes went back and forth.

"Wait..." Monkey suddenly stooped as he eyed Tripitaka up and down.  
"What about you? You're still wearing your shirt," he muttered, crossing his arms once again, more grumpy than the last time. Tripitaka chuckled as she pulled her top over her head and threw it to the ground.

"Wait," Monkey muttered as he came forward and so to did the demon.  
"That's not fair, you're just wearing another top," Monkey complained. Tripitaka gave him a cheeky smile.  
"It's called an undershirt Monkey, maybe you should try it sometime," she joked, but both demon and god looked at her more seriously than she had thought they would.

"Top off, now," the demon muttered, his voice coming out hungry as his eyes took her in. Normally Tripitaka would blush at such, but she couldn't explain it. She loved him. She loved the demon and she loved Monkey. More than anything. She loved them so much she just wanted to be one with them... She wanted to be one with them and taste their skin and trace their chiseled abs with her tongue. She would commit every aspect of their bodies to memory if given the chance.

"Did you hear him, Trip?" Monkey questioned after a moment, his gaze on her all-consuming. She turned her eyes to him. Her heart pounded. She knew they wanted to see her bare skin, but it still made her nervous. No one except herself had ever seen that part of herself... No one else had ever looked upon her forbidden places.

"Okay, but don't say anything," she huffed as she pulled the light linen over her head and dropped it by her feet.  
Wind pricked at her skin. It was similar to when she was about to bathe, except... She wasn't taking a bath.

"Why can't we say anything about your perfect breasts?" Monkey questioned as he stepped forward, his hands coming up as he did so. When he reached her, he cupped her bosom in his hands, his warm skin feeling alien against her own. She bit her lip. Now a blush did reach her face.

"Shut up..." She muttered, her eyes not leaving him. The Font Demon stepped forward and went behind her, his hands rubbing up and down the length of her back. Her head tilted up just the slightest. Monkey's fingers kneaded at her skin, massaging her boobs in a way that sent fire surging from her chest and through her core, igniting something within her that she had never felt to this extent. She felt the demon's hands trail up and down her sides, making her smirk as she held back a chuckle from the ticklish touch.

"Can we still say nothing?" Monkey leaned in to brush his lips against hers before he asked the question. Tripitaka could barely put thoughts together, she was lucky she even registered what he said in the first place.

"Say whatever you want, just don't stop," was all she could think of. Monkey chuckled against her lips before he pressed his mouth to hers. His lips were soft against hers and his breath hot. His tongue slipped out to meet hers, twisting with her own, before he drew back and lowered his lips to her jaw. He pressed kiss after fervent kiss down her jawline, finding her neck to let his tongue dart out and taste her sensitive skin.

The demon behind her pressed lips to the back of her neck and trailed a tongue down her spine, going to his knees as he reached all the way to her lower back.  
All of the sensations at once were too much. Her body trembled and she reached out for something to grasp onto so that she wouldn't fall over with jello for legs. She found Monkey's shoulder and clung on for dear life. If this is what love felt like—she never wanted it to end.

"You're still wearing too much," the demon muttered as he pressed fingers into the band that held her pants up, his fingers tracing along with it, making her stomach coil and her heart beat faster than the speed of light. She had never been touched like this and the feeling of his fingers reaching into her waistband felt so forbidden.

"You're both also still wearing too many clothes," she muttered right back. She felt Monkey pull back his lips, making her sigh long and hard. Already, she ached for him to press his lips back to her neck and drift down a little more and then maybe even a little more again, just until he could stop at her bosom.

She wondered what it would feel like to have a tongue pressed to that most forbidden place. His hands drifted from her breasts to run down her arms until he reached her wrists. He pulled her wrists downwards, to the belt of his pants. She got the message as she began fumbling with them, undoing them. The demon behind her began to remove his pants too, not one to shy away apparently.

"It's your turn," Monkey murmured as his hands went back to her torso, running down the center of her tummy as he reached the string that held her pants up. She bit her lip. The demon behind her brought hands to her shoulders and rubbed thumbs roughly into her skin, massaging her back. She groaned slightly as she tilted her head back once again. She felt her drawstring run slack, her pants pooling around her feet.

As soon as they were down, the demon pressed up behind her and she could feel something hard press against her backside. Monkey went to his knees, trailing his hands down her sides and then tracing his fingers against her plain undergarments until he reached her inner thighs and continued feathering his fingertips down the innards of her legs, all at a torturous speed that made her groan again, this time with tense impatience. Monkey smirked up at her, his eyes meeting hers for only a second before they drifted down to lazily gaze at her boobs and then at her ribs, her tummy, and then settled to stare at the area covered by the last bit of cloth she wore.

His face drew forward, so close that she could feel the heat of his breath. The Font Demon attacked the back of her neck with licks and small nibbles that drove her insane. She was losing it. She was sure her mind would explode. Heat swirled in her abdomen, begging for something, but she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted for. Monkey pressed forward, pressing a kiss over the fabric, once and twice, and she gasped at the touch. She wanted more, she needed so much more. The third time his lips pressed against her there, his tongue darted out to wet the cloth and he promptly breathed hot air against it. Her eyes widened before lazily narrowing.

"Monkey," her hand reached down to grab a handful of his hair as she bit her lower lip again.  
His eyes met hers and while his own were narrowed, his lips pressing a rather sloppy kiss against her undergarments, hers widened at him.

"May I?" He questioned as his hands came to grab at the top of her undergarment, the tips of his fingers folding over the fabric. Her mouth went dry and she wasn't sure she could even speak. Her breath came out hot and heavy and she forgot how to breathe in for a second. She gulped air in as she nodded her head slowly, up and down while clenching her eyes shut.

The demon's hands receded their kneading against her shoulders and drifted around her, wrapping around her stomach as his lips trailed to the side of her neck. Her free hand wrapped around his wrist, her grip tightening as she felt Monkey lower her undergarments and she felt the cold air prickle against her once unseen skin that was brushed in a light dusting of hair. The cloth was pushed all the way to her ankles to rest against her dropped pants. She felt Monkey wrap a hand around an ankle and lift it up slightly. She obliged, lifting one foot as he pulled her free of one side, and then when that foot came back down to rest, he lifted her other foot to free her completely.

He tossed her pants and undergarments somewhere off to the side. It wasn't long until he sat back upon his knees and breathed against her. A shudder went through her body, a squeak she didn't know she could do escaped from her lips. Monkey's lips drew forward and pressed a kiss. Her heart pounded. It was unlike anything. His breath was warm and his lips moist and soft and gentle against her. When he pressed another kiss to her there, his lips parted for his tongue to dart out and run along the lips that stood at the junction of her thighs. A long gasp left her lips, one that she tried to hold back but couldn't.

It was like electricity flowing through her body, it shook her to her core. She felt like she would lose all control completely if she didn't get more of that feeling right now. More, she needed more. Her lower abdomen spurned her with an intense desire that came out in small waves every second and bigger waves that only spread through her when he pressed his tongue out to tease her.

"Monkey, please..." She didn't know how else to say it.  
"Please what? What is it you want him to do, mortal?" The demon's voice sounded in her ear. Her eyes widened once again, she didn't even know how to explain it. Or how to say it for that matter. What could she possibly say? To make the feeling even better?

"I want—," words failed her. She couldn't talk, her mind was too clouded. How could anyone think under these circumstances?  
"Yeah, Trip, what do you want me to do?" Monkey's words came out as hot breaths against the sensitive skin that led to the entrance of her core.

"I want—more. I just want more!" She hissed, opening her eyes to glare at him. She didn't want to explain it, she just wanted to be obliged. The demon chuckled behind her and Monkey pressed a smirk against her sensitive skin before his tongue flickered out once again, but it was different this time. This time, his tongue pressed further, past her lower lips to come into contact with skin that she found was actually a million times more sensitive than the skin he previously had teased.

A moan left her lips. She couldn't help it, it was amazing and terrifying and all-demanding of her attention all at once. His tongue pressed and prodded against the small bundle of nerves inside her folds and she barely held back her next moan, it came out soft and breathy instead.

"Mmm, think about it mortal, he is tasting you right now," the words the demon whispered into her ear this time were more than provocative. The thought was enticing, much more than enticing. She had never felt such a yearning in her life. Desire pulsed through her body in spasms of uncontainable heat.

Monkeys tongue continued pressing against her, going around the nub in small circles as his lips pressed around and he sucked at it gently while continuing to massage it with his tongue. Her grip on his hair tightened, her eyes clenched shut. She felt her whole body tingling. Her mind wasn't working again. Her nails scraped into the demon's wrist. Her teeth dug a little too hard into her lower lip and a loud noise escaped from her lips in a gruff sounding groan as she held her head forward, her body going extremely stiff for a moment.

She felt an amazing, almost painful sensations tensing her core over and over, something released with blissful pleasure, making her whole body radiate with warmth and feel-goods that she couldn't explain. Monkey kept going and she had to push his head away as the pain increased, it felt too good that it became too painful, if that made any sense. Monkey gazed up at her, his face sticky with what she had to assume were her own juices. Her skin from head to toe flushed.

"Tripitaka, become mine, ours," Monkey said as he slowly stood up and pressed forward. His arms wrapping around both her and the demon who still held her gently from behind.  
"Yes, yes, a million times yes. I love you both more than anything!" She was quick to say.  
"I love you guys too," Monkey said, his voice happier than ever.  
"And I to you both as well," the demon muttered. Monkey pulled back and so did The Font Demon.

Monkey went to his bedroll and laid down against it, gesturing Tripitaka and the demon come over to him. He threw a teasing look of beckoning at Tripitaka once she was close enough. He began to lower his undergarments and she stared at the organ that stood straight up and seemed to pulse every other second for a long moment, her face so red it could burst into fire at any moment.

"Is something wrong with it?" Monkey questioned after she stood there for a long while, her eyes glued to his exposed cock. She shook her head quickly enough and trembled as she stepped forward.  
"No, no, just never saw one before," she muttered as she got to her knees and crawled awkwardly towards him. The Font Demon settled himself beside them, his hand close enough to reach out and touch Tripitaka as he pleased. Monkey smirked at Tripitaka.

"Well then, you can look all you want," he said in a playful tone. It only made her face blow up again. She held her breath as she straddled his hips and stared deeply into his eyes.  
"You ready Trip?" He questioned as he positioned himself to be in line with her entrance. Tripitaka bit her lip once again to hold back the noise that wanted to come out. She nodded her head softly. His hands settled on her hips and began to press her down.

"Oh?" Tripitaka was shocked at the feeling. It felt good—enough. Compared to when Monkey had tasted her, it paled in comparison until... He filled her up completely, his cock fully submerged inside of her. The feeling of him pressing into her deeply made her thoughts evaporate and she couldn't help as her hips ground downwards, trying to ride out the good feelings that came every time she moved with him fully inside. Monkey smirked at her and the demon's hand came out to pinch and prod at her nipple closest to him.

"Are you good, Trip?" Monkey questioned which made her lift her eyelids to look at him.  
"Ye-yeah, I'm good," she muttered, giving a single nod as she said it. He slowly lifted her hips up and she mewled at the loss of the amazing feeling it created when he was pressed fully inside of her. He brought her back down at what she decided was a torturous speed. When he finally had himself plunged fully inside of her again, she ground against him again, reeling it all in, feeling the sea of warmth that clouded every muscle of her body.

He lifted her hips back up again, going so slowly, it hurt her head. He pushed her fully up, almost to the tip of his cock and she couldn't stand it anymore. She slammed herself down, his eyes widened at her as his mouth formed a half snarl.

"More, give me more Monkey!" She demanded it from him and it didn't take him much longer to change his pace. He pulled her up and down, up and down, rocking his hips back and forth with the motion that he pressed all his force into. Her hands pressed against the center of his chest, the demon pulled his hand away as to not lag their pace. Tripitaka pulled her head back to gasp at the sensations that pulsed through her body. Monkey's voice let out gruff groans that fueled her amusement even further.

She felt as if he was growing inside of her, not by much, but slightly as his cock pulsed. She bit her lower lip and pressed as far down as she could. His voice exploded with his pleasure as he threw his head back, his hands tightening on her hips and his pelvis bucked up and down randomly for a moment. His hands then dropped to his sides and a look of exhaustion came over his face.

"Ahh, your turn," Monkey muttered as he pulled Tripitaka off of him.  
"And after, we all cuddle," he added as he squeezed her hand, looking at her lovingly through narrowed eyes. She gave a soft smile back as she nodded at him, The Font Demon taking her into his arms. He laid her back and held himself over her. Her eyes stared up at him, brown eyes meeting grey ones. His hair curtained her entire face and he adjusted his own length at her entrance as he smirked at her.

"Ready?" He questioned. Her eyes narrowed at him. Something about his smirk was contagious. Her own mischievous smile spread across her lips.  
"Yes," she said as one of her hands found his bare back to wander and the other wound it's fingers into his blonde hair that splayed around her face. He pressed forward, his cock entering her quickly. She moaned, unable to hold it in at the surprise of him just going forward. One of her legs rose up to wrap around his back, wanting him to get in her as deeply as was possible.  
  
"Woah! Woah! What the fuck is going on!?" Pigsy's voice sounded along with a gasp from Sandy.  
The demon kept pounding into Tripitaka and Monkey slowly rose into a seated position, smiling cheerfully at his two companions who just got back.  
"Monkey, why aren't you helping Tripitaka!?" Sandy's voice let out. Monkey tilted his head to the side before smirking.

"I already helped," he muttered before his eyes widened at the two.  
"You know... Did I ever tell you guys how beautiful you are?" Monkey said as he began to slowly stand up.

"Woah, Monkey, you're not wearing any clothes!" Sandy held up her hands as she averted her gaze.  
"What the fuck..?" Pigsy questioned as he shook his head.  
"Come here you guys, I love you two so much," Monkey's voice came out with emotion as he trudged towards the two.

"Put some clothes on first!" Sandy let out as she sprayed him with as big a blast of water as she could do, hoping it would bring him to his senses. First The Monkey King's eyes narrowed and then widened. Then he nodded to himself and shook his head, then he blushed and widened his eyes again as he parted his lips and turned around quickly. He pointed at Tripitaka and The Font Demon.

"Stop! Get away from my monk!" He began to shout before he realized that he was very much naked. He covered his dick as he ran for his clothes.  
"Spray them, Sandy, hurry!" Pigsy muttered, taking notice that the water did seem to wake Monkey from his insanity. Sandy nodded quickly as she aimed her hands at the two and sprayed water.

The Font Demon came to a sudden stop in his thrusting. Grey and brown eyes widened. Tripitaka shrieked as the demon pulled away and immediately began pulling on his clothes. Tripitaka covered her chest as she sat up with wide eyes. Monkey was pulling on his pants when he caught the demon's eyes. He had finally gotten his own trousers on.

"Should we fight—or something?" He questioned, beyond confused by the whole ordeal. The Font Demon stood there, looking mortified.  
"I'm going to leave and try to forget this ever happened. I suggest you all do the same," he muttered as he picked up his upper garments and ran out of their camp without bothering to put them on.

"Sandy... Hand me my clothes... Or Monkey and Pigsy turn away?" Tripitaka quickly questioned, her whole body red with her flush.  
"I'm not looking," Pigsy had already turned away with his hand covering his eyes. Tripitaka slowly got up and found her clothes, pulling them on.

Once Monkey and she were decent, the group sat around the wood for a soon to be made fire.  
"So, do you think he meant to make you guys... Do things?" Sandy questioned. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"He said 'fuck' after he threw it, so I'm assuming he messed up," Tripitaka stated. Monkey nodded.  
"Well, that's good at least..." Sandy felt so awkward, she had no idea what to say.

"Yeah, so um, how was the town?" Tripitaka asked. Sandy and Pigsy traded looks.  
"Um, pretty normal. You know, no demons burst in and threw an orb that made us all fuck each other," Pigsy chuckled as he said it. Tripitaka threw a full-blown punch at his shoulder.  
"Ow!" He murmured.  
"Don't even joke, just forget it!" Tripitaka let out. Monkey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Was it really that bad?" Monkey questioned. Tripitaka turned her eyes to him, shock on her face.  
"I fucked a demon!" She muttered. Monkey shrugged.  
"At least it wasn't an ugly demon," he muttered. Tripitaka shook her head. She was about to go on, but Monkey spoke instead.

"Anyway, forget the demon, at least it wasn't an ugly god," Monkey murmured. A blush formed on Tripitaka's face.  
"Monkey, that was my first time and... I wanted it to be special. I was waiting for marriage," she muttered. He frowned at her and took her hand.

"I only meant that for something that was outside of our control, it could have been worse," he explained. Pigsy stared at the monkey god and Sandy tried to start the fire now.  
"Also, you wanna get married?" He popped the question at her statement. She blushed again and pulled her hand away.

"Monkey! Shut up!" She let out. He huffed a sigh and Pigsy rolled his eyes at the monkey god.  
"I'm serious Trip, then you won't have to feel awkward about it anymore..." He said.  
"And so you can do it?" Pigsy questioned snarkily. Monkey glared at him.  
"Okay, Pigsy shut up and Monkey," she turned her eyes to him and looked him up and down. She smirked at him. He was everything right with what had happened. She would never admit it, but the demon himself hadn't been too bad. It was the prospect of the matter that bothered her.

"I'll think about it, okay?" She asked. He pumped his fists.  
"Yeah! In your face Pigsy! Ha!" He cheered, making Tripitaka shake her head. Even if he was an idiot sometimes, he was her idiot and that's how she liked it. Maybe he was onto something. If they were married, she would have no problem giving herself to him. If they were married, they could do fun things like that anytime they wanted.

She shook her head. Her mind was still clouded, she was still recovering from the waves of pleasure that shook her core. She decided she needed to really think on his proposal and not right now either, at a later time when her head was clear. Her eyes turned to Monkey. Was his head cloudy too? If it was—what if he didn't mean it? She huffed a sigh. Stupid demon. Stupid orb. Now everything was confusing.

Now her mind was taken over by treacherous thoughts. She so badly wanted Monkey to taste her again. A blush found her cheeks, but she didn't care. She was almost positive that she would do just about anything if he would put his mouth between her hips again. That had been unlike anything. She couldn't help but wonder now how he would react if she put his—in her mouth? Would it feel just as good for him?

She gazed downwards with fire on her face that ran down her chest. She shook her head. She needed to stop thinking, she needed to... Her eyes drifted up to Monkey. God, he was so enticing to the eyes. He smirked at her, winking before he went back to whatever conversation he was having with Pigsy.

She averted her gaze and instead gazed at Sandy who had just gotten a singular ember going. She placed it under dry brush and began to gently blow.  
"So, how was it?" She wondered. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes.  
"Wait, what?" Tripitaka wondered.  
"The sex, how was it with the demon and with Monkey?" She asked. The two boys turned their eyes on them.

"Sandy!" Tripitaka scolded. The water god smirked.  
"What? For real, tell me, I want to know," she looked serious enough, but it only served to light Tripitaka's face with fire anew.  
"Maybe later," Tripitaka tried to whisper, but both boys raised brows at her. She glared. Pigsy chuckled at her. Monkey winked again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not add more to this later. Maybe some after effects of the bomb making them still want each other? Maybe just Trip and Monkey? Who knows. Depends on my mood. Lol. I feel awkward leaving a note here. xDD


End file.
